


Bon Appetite

by wyeth0206



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M, pseudopregnancy, 假孕梗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyeth0206/pseuds/wyeth0206
Summary: 康纳以为自己怀孕了，海尔森没有纠正他





	Bon Appetite

**Author's Note:**

> *假孕梗  
> *阿基里斯隐身中  
> *奶牛那里有点自行发挥  
> *毫无科学依据请勿模仿

康纳发现有点不对劲的时候，他正把刚吃下去的午餐吐个精光。反胃的不适感停留了很久，让他在这样一个清爽的下午选择躺在床上休息而不是出去打猎。  
傍晚来临，天空换上一层深邃的薄纱，凉风从微启的窗缝中钻进来，一起进来的还有一阵凌乱的脚步声，很快，敲门声从一楼传来，快速的重复了好几次。漆黑一片的卧室中，床上的团子迟疑的动了动。  
敲门声再次响起，几乎是立刻，门被打开了，高大的青年披着毯子探出头，面露疑惑。  
“啊！康纳！太好了你在家！”是女猎手米里亚姆，她漂亮的脸上满是焦急，“我们需要一个医生！”说罢就拉着康纳匆匆往外跑。  
一阵兵荒马乱的解释后，康纳得知普鲁登斯太太在做农活时昏倒了，面色苍白，出现呕吐、心悸的症状，正巧被路过的米里亚姆发现，而庄园里唯一的医生碰巧出门了。就在他们手足无措时，普鲁登斯太太醒了过来，黑亮的眼睛看着屋内关心她的朋友，手慢慢抚上了腹部。  
“我很抱歉，康纳，之前忘记告诉你们，普兰特医生告诉我怀孕了，但今天我着急收割麦子，忘了这件事。”  
比起康纳他们露出的惊讶和喜悦的神色，孩子的父亲显然不在状态。黑人丈夫从目瞪口呆中恢复，立刻转为狂喜，康纳理解的退后，为这个兴奋的父亲让开位子。  
“我的上帝！你说的是真的吗？！我竟然——我居然完全不知道！我心爱的花朵，你为什么要对我保密？”  
“这不是保密。”她面露赧然，“我只是想给你个惊喜。”  
后面的故事被这个新父亲的阵阵或开心，或激烈的言语填满，康纳站在角落，视线落在被农妇护住的腹部，仿佛在发呆。  
“康纳，你高兴傻了吗？” 米里亚姆碰了碰他的手臂。  
青年有些好奇的发问：“怀孕后就会这样吗？”他是指正在他们谈论时，普鲁登斯太太对丈夫殷勤献上的一碗肉汤不客气的发出一阵干呕，惹来邻居们友善的微笑。  
女猎手耸耸肩，“你算是问对人了，我之前在诊所帮过忙，怀孕后最常出现的就是食欲不振，干呕，情绪起伏大，而且伴随着腰围增加，体重也会明显增大，哦，我当时该当个裁缝的，专门为孕期的人做衣服……”讲着讲着，话题不可避免的偏到别处，康纳似乎听进去了，又似乎没有。  
中午的呕吐事件依旧令他食欲不佳，婉拒了和邻居们共度晚餐的邀请，他独自朝家走去。晚霞映照在鲜绿色的草地上，像一副隽永的油画，远处，广阔的海平面遥遥在望，碧蓝的水面被涂上一层金黄。他注视着看不到尽头的海天一线，忽然迫切盼望能看到一艘正在返回的船，载着那个人回家。  
他停了好一会儿，直到远处传来随性的舞蹈声和伴随的雀跃欢呼，他深吸口气，转凉的风携带着海洋的湿气，被他吸入胸腔，仿佛整个人也被水浸润了一趟，睡意来的如此突如其来，他打个哈欠，走回自己的房子。

》》

第二天，在闻到美味的肉香时，康纳忽然觉得喉头发痒，胃部一阵痉挛。熟悉的呕吐感毫不客气涌上来，他慌张的离开餐桌，走到敞开的窗边，深深吸口气，竭力压抑这怪异的感觉。窗外，期待新生命的夫妇正相携走过铺着圆润贝壳的小路，一朵蓝色的小花别在普鲁登斯太太的耳边，让她看起来温柔又美丽。康纳的视线不由自主的落在她微微圆润起来的肚子，心里的疑惑越来越大。  
他靠着窗，忽然注意到木质窗棱上的痕迹，让他忽的红透了脸。之前海尔森临走时，把他按在这扇窗上，从后面进入他，被无可逃避的激情所笼罩，他只有通过紧抓住身边的一切来让自己不被名为海尔森的波涛给击溃。他的指甲在坚硬的木头上烙下点点痕迹，昭示着发生的甜蜜过往。  
康纳咬着唇，忽然觉得一阵心悸。  
海尔森在床上向来百无忌讳，操着他时嘴里边说着“给我生个孩子”之类流氓话更是信手拈来。康纳知道他只是喜欢捉弄他。  
但是，如果成真呢？  
青年在原地转了个圈，手不自觉的抚上小腹。想了想，他跑向浴室，对着镜子，果断脱个精光。  
如他所料，原本结实紧致的腹肌出现一丝发福现象，肉变得柔软，更有弹性，腰带不比以往那样能系的很紧，他侧过身，总觉得能看出肚皮正朝前微微凸起。  
心跳忽然加快，他看着镜子里的人，呼吸急促，头脑一片空白。  
一阵敲门声拯救了他，嘎纳多贡兴致高昂又欢快激昂的声音跟着传来，即使隔着两扇门和走廊，都听得无比清晰。  
“拉顿哈给顿！该出发了！我们约定好的打猎时间到了！我们比谁猎的多吧！”  
过了好一会儿，门被打开，康纳整装待发，对他露出一个默契的微笑，不知为何，嘎纳多贡竟从中捕捉到一股朦胧的羞涩，但转眼便消失不见，高大威猛的部落勇士看起来信心十足。  
“正有此意。”  
他们骑着马沿着错落的高山进发，在一片广阔的茂密谷地中展开了狩猎，当天上的阳光收入云层，他们载着丰盛的猎物返回。康纳带着他去了米里亚姆的营地，正好碰到了试图追求她却不得要领的诺瑞斯，女猎手惊喜的看着他们的收获，爽快的答应负责接下来的晚餐——烤鹿肉。  
康纳接下了剥皮这项工作，但当刀锋触碰柔软的鹿皮，泥土那复杂的气息混合着独特麝香扑面而来，匕首掉落在地，他飞快的跑到一处灌木丛，难受的干呕了好一会儿，但显然白天不佳的食欲让他只吃了一小块面包，所以只吐出少许酸水。  
在注意到朋友们关心的目光后，他安慰的笑笑，表示没有大碍。  
“你这几天脸色很差，”更为敏锐的米里亚姆率先说，大眼睛透着亲昵的关怀，“请对我坦白，你没有在硬扛着什么不告诉我们对吧？”  
这让青年不好意思的摇摇头，肚子忽然不合时宜的叫了几声。  
单纯的诺瑞斯大笑起来：“我想你只是饿了。”  
在被女士拉到篝火旁，塞了满满一碗醇香肉汤时，他脸上浮现几分忐忑，但不知道米里亚姆在里面加了什么，原本理应油腻的气味只剩下清新的甜香，这让他空空如也的肚子叫的更欢了。  
终于，康纳连着吃了四碗，啃掉了几块肥美的烤肉，满足的打了个饱嗝。  
“果然是饿了。”女猎手松口气，放心的拍拍他的肩，忽然安慰道：“我没记错的话他应该快回来了。”  
几乎是立刻就明白她所指的是谁，红晕爬上他的脸颊时，他只能借故埋头把剩下的小半碗喝掉，嘴里发出小动物一样的哧哧声。  
这一夜，康纳有些睡不着。他在宽大的床上辗转反侧，依稀能透过窗帘的一角看到天空上闪烁的群星。在海上航行的那些夜里，只能通过这些美妙的星星来指明方向。会不会海尔森也跟他一样，在此时此刻，看着天上，思索着归家的路。  
良久后，他再次翻个身，眼睛盯着黑暗中某个地方，努力让自己睡着，末了，他叹口气，光着脚从衣橱里掏出一件衬衣，抱着它跳回床上，放在鼻子下，熟悉的气味像看不见的温柔的手，梳理着他的思绪，让他逐渐平静下来。

》》

破天荒的，康纳睡到了中午才悠悠转醒。在刺眼的阳光下，他不得不眨着眼唤醒自己僵硬沉睡的四肢。他察觉到一丝不对劲，但很难描述来自哪里。  
也许是被他挤到地板上的枕头？又或许是脚踝上不知何时缠绕了一圈丝线？  
待他终于从疲劳的睡梦中清醒后，在尴尬和羞愤里，意识到这一切的违和感来自于他裸露的胸膛，更准确的讲，是乳头。  
不同于以往，他的胸脯忽然一夜之间呈现不自然的隆起，本应毫无感觉的乳头在温暖的室内也觉得异常敏感，哪怕轻轻一碰，触电般的刺痛能瞬间让他肩膀都缩起来。  
他震惊的看着变化的胸脯，第一时间竟想起了半吊子护士米里亚姆的话——怀孕期间胸部也会变大，是为了之后的哺乳而分泌乳汁。  
时不时的呕吐，恶心，干呕，食欲不振，腹部隆起，胸部变大。  
康纳感到一阵头晕目眩。  
那早已深深刻在脑海中属于恶魔海尔森的话森然回响：“等你怀孕了，我们的孩子该叫我什么才好？”  
不！！！！  
康纳猛地打翻了手里的盆子，惹来达沃好奇的回视，他正在替庄园里唯一的一头奶牛洗澡，眼里全是慈爱，他还给它取了个美丽的名字叫米拉。  
“你还好吗，孩子？”  
庄园的年轻主人仿佛忽然反应过来一样，俯身捡起木盆，动作却忽然顿了顿，面色一阵扭曲。  
得到年长的农夫关心的询问时，康纳若无其事的摆摆手，蹲在他旁边，将木盆摆在米拉身下。  
达沃见他确实没什么异样，也不再说什么，转而开始抓着丰满的奶牛乳头，有节奏的挤压，伴随着这个连贯的动作，新鲜的乳白色液体很快挤了满满一盆，甜蜜的奶香四溢，康纳抽了抽鼻子。  
达沃停了下来，教导他也来试一试，看到康纳有些手足无措时严厉的瞪了他一眼，“这不是什么困难的事，你不能指望米拉自己把奶挤进盆里。来，照我说的做。”  
康纳硬着头皮开始挤牛奶，米拉淡定自若的啃着草，不时发出悠长的哞声，隔着一垛稻草，刚产下的一头褐色小牛正好奇的追着一只蝴蝶跑。  
“米拉这次又生了一头健康的小牛崽，趁着牛乳好，多挤些给普鲁登斯补充营养，她可太瘦了。”  
“它会一直产奶吗？”  
“如果你不常常挤的话，就会慢慢停止泌乳。这可不太好，对吧？比如我们还有一头小牛嗷嗷待哺呢。况且如果不定时挤奶，过多的奶汁会结块堵住出口，米拉也会觉得难受。”  
康纳看着盆子里晃动的乳液，忽然沉默了。

》》

海尔森在接近凌晨时返回了达文波特，在和大副告别后，踏着急切的步子朝他们二层楼的小房子走去。他离开了大半个月，不论从何种角度讲，思念都从未像此时一样让他急切的希望看到康纳。  
他的大男孩就在卧室里，理所当然的。他开门的声音尽量放轻了，屋内，月光映照在地板上，光影浮动，青年侧卧着正在酣睡，一只手臂藏在柔软的枕头下面，薄薄的被子盖在脖子下面，伴随着他的呼吸微微起伏。海尔森贴近他，感受他像一头自由的鲸鱼蜷缩在安全的港湾，温柔的释放属于他温度和气息，闭着眼睛，梦中悠扬的旋律让他沉醉。  
康纳忽然动了动，像是感受到什么一样，慢慢睁开眼睛。  
他以为是个梦，因为梦中的海尔森就坐在他床边，和他呼吸相抵。  
直到炙热的吻将他逼的清醒过来，窜入口中的舌头像狡猾的游鱼，宠爱的舔吻他每一寸唇舌，舔过坚硬的贝齿，在康纳呼吸不畅试图推开他时，男人掀开被子，整个人覆了上去。  
他忽然停住，目光落在康纳胸前，他之前未曾注意到的，在月光下闪着水光的艳红的乳头早已挺立起来，他丝毫不怀疑那犹如成长的少女才能拥有的那两片软肉，比之前他记忆中的任何一次都要更为丰满。  
在他被诧异，惊讶，怀疑的混乱击中时，身体却先行一步。在轻轻盖住弹性十足的乳房时，好奇的感受手掌下奇异的触感，但在他试图换另一边时，康纳轻巧推开他，脸上红的快要冒烟。  
“如，如你所见，”他的声音还带着睡梦中的慵懒，在接触到海尔森深沉的双眼时，他鼓足勇气，结结巴巴的继续说：“我怀孕了。”  
海尔森的表情没有丝毫变化，他坐在床边，闻言，鹦鹉学舌的回答：“你怀孕了。”  
康纳清了清嗓子，有些不太能理解他的反应。  
“是的，我综合了最近发生的事，猜测，我应该是怀孕了。”  
男人收回的手指摩挲了片刻，观察着上面沾上的水汁，一阵陌生的奶香窜入鼻尖，海尔森觉得眼前一黑，依旧机械的重复着：“最近发生的事。”  
“是的，虽然我还没有去请教医生，但我应该是确定的。你看，”他似乎还嫌给予海尔森的打击还不够大似的，皱着眉头用手掌挤压着他饱满的乳房，很快，几滴乳白色的汁液从深色的乳头中流了出来，他叹口气，无奈的说：“我在泌乳，这就是最大的证据。”  
海尔森瞪着他，用一种匪夷所思的神情瞪着他。康纳却忽然靠过来，头抵上他的肩，柔软的发丝擦过脸颊，带起心底一阵涟漪。  
“你之前曾经说过这个，我虽然觉得很突然，但是，我不觉得讨厌。”他的眼睛里是海浪一样澎湃的纯真，清晰的能看到最深处，比月光还要纯粹无暇。他是如此甜蜜，带着刚刚分泌的乳香，敏感的乳尖擦过他胸前的布料，海尔森简直想要对着他大声咆哮。  
这个毫无所觉自己在做什么甚至在承诺什么的愚蠢天真又放荡的孩子！海尔森被这可怕的激情席卷，几乎就要举手投降。而康纳，他忽然皱起眉头，拿过他的手，那双在半个月里只触碰过沾满海水的船舷、冰冷的悬崖石壁、结实的刀柄的手，放在他如娇小的山峰一样的柔滑的胸前，用纯良的目光希冀着他的触碰。  
“疼。”他只短促的说了一个字，就被海尔森抱住，双双倒回床上。  
男人一言不发，只顾收拢手掌，欣赏它在掌心里被揉弄成各种形状。康纳的叹息和吃痛声是绝佳的催情剂，几乎不用引导，海尔森低下头，暗沉的双目将康纳眼里的渴望看的分明。  
“你想让我舔她吗？”  
他用上了亲昵的爱称，舌尖刮过颤抖的乳尖。  
康纳的视线落在男人优雅的薄唇上，喉头吞咽，飞快的，无声的点点头，水光在眼里凝结，让他看起来无辜极了。  
但明明他才是诱惑人的恶魔。  
海尔森在心里埋怨，却沉醉的探出舌头，卷过弹性的顶端，绕着扩大的乳晕一遍遍留下湿漉漉的印记，在康纳紧张的将手放在他颈后时，安抚的亲了亲他的小腹，然后将湿软的乳头整个吞下。如他所愿，康纳猛地昂起头，发出一声短促的惊呼，紧绷的颈部线条让他看起来如同一只脆弱的被无情践踏的天鹅。  
这一刻的康纳在海尔森眼里无限延长，伴随他加大的吸吮力道，很快的，他从纯粹的情欲中感受到一丝纯净的味道，那是康纳的乳汁，从他不谙世事的小脑袋里酝酿出来的，包含着他邪恶的爱与欲望的衍生物。那本该是畸形的，毫无美感的，霍乱不堪的才对。但并不是，并不属于海尔森那不动声色的能预判的一切“常规”，这独属于康纳的，不自然的，却是唯一能牵动他喜怒哀乐的。  
待他从思绪中浮出水面，面前的青年的眼角被泪水打湿，拽紧他头发的手收紧又松开，光裸的双腿夹紧着海尔森的腰，难耐的摩擦他冰冷粗糙的衣料，被男人紧紧压住的火热早就硬邦邦的顶着他。  
“好些了吗？”  
他试图体贴一些，给康纳适应的时间，但他扯开衣扣和皮带的动作无一不在述说着急不可耐，而康纳正恬不知耻的将冷落的另一边朝他嘴边靠来。  
海尔森脑中那名为理智的弦应声而断。  
这一次他粗暴了不少，并且用上了牙齿。但他发现康纳在短暂的难受后飞快的接受了这种野蛮的方式，他高高挺起胸，试图压抑住所有能激发男人兽性的呻吟，但他失败了，他总是失败。  
海尔森空余的手按着床垫，抚摸到一丝熟悉的触感。他这次看清了，围绕着康纳的身体，是他留在衣橱里的衣服，康纳在他不在家的时候，用沾满他气味的衣物将自己包围的严严实实，就像在祈求一种合乎情理的安全感。  
当月光离开床沿的时候，男人松开了已经布满牙印和指痕的胸口，慢条斯理的品尝嘴里的奶味，一边缓缓拉开青年微合的双腿。  
没能拉开。  
海尔森疑惑的挑眉。  
康纳强撑着被海尔森触碰任何地方激发出的电流带来的酥麻，认真的看着他说：“很抱歉，但是，为了孩子着想，我们不能——”他羞涩的住口，好似之前抱着男人放肆的射出来的人不是他，“我替你用手好吗？”  
狡猾到极点的海尔森是否会搬了石头砸到自己暂且是个未知数，但他心里一动，手指卷上康纳柔软的舌尖，暗示的意味十分明显。

》》

康纳在接下来的日子中总是又甜蜜又为难。因为只要一有空，海尔森就会把他困住，理直气壮的要求替他安抚涨奶的双乳。多数时候是靠手，揉捏他乳房中疼痛的硬块，疏通入口，然后就会用上他灵活的舌头。康纳很多次几乎要被体内的空虚折磨的崩溃时，总会想到腹中那个小生命，从未有过的使命感和即将成为母亲的光辉几乎要将海尔森闪瞎。  
他在暗地里忽然开始对这个玩笑感到后悔，但对康纳仍旧偷偷从他衣柜里偷走衣服未置一词。  
这并不全是他不怀念康纳紧致的身体。他也是有良知的。  
也许？  
但这所谓的良知在康纳衣着完整的跪在他面前，羞红着脸替他解开裤子时，往往会消失的无影无踪。

》》

在一个平淡无奇的下雨天里，康纳忽然听说普兰特医生回来了。他高兴的跑了过去，正巧碰上了普鲁登斯夫妇，医生正在认真检查她的状况。  
“您这段时间保养的很好，非常稳定，没有任何问题。”医生高兴的说着，夫妇俩露出默契的微笑，头靠在一起。康纳也替他们高兴。  
“但这段时间你不能再做农活了，适当的运动没有什么，但疲劳是大敌，剧烈运动更是避免。”  
“这是肯定的，” 普鲁登斯先生急忙说，“我会好好照顾她的。”  
康纳目送着他们离开，忍不住好奇问道：“您说的剧烈运动，是指什么？”  
医生关上药箱，冲他眨眨眼：“骑马打猎比武，你做的所有都是孕妇需要避免的。啊，还有性爱。”  
这个回答让青年脸色变了变。  
“什么？”康纳忽然声音降了不少，但一想到普鲁登斯太太那瘦弱的身体，接着问道：“普鲁登斯夫人的身体向来不好，确实需要注意。但若是强壮的男人，就不需要注意这么多吧。”他前段时间整天四处跑动，根本闲不下来。  
正忙着磨药的医生看着他，似乎有些困惑，但他单方面的理解成了别的意思。  
“……呃，男人更多的是需要照顾她们，毕竟女人的身体总是比男性柔弱一些，要我说，如果男人也能怀孕的话，就能知道女人在这几个月里受的苦了。”  
如果医生仔细一些，应该能听到康纳石化的声音。  
“您是指——”  
“我就开个玩笑，毕竟我们都知道男人是不可能怀孕的，哈哈哈哈。”

》》

康纳回家时气喘吁吁，显然是跑回来的。正坐在客厅里看书的海尔森冲他促狭的笑笑。  
“你这么着急做什么？小心我们的孩子。”  
回应他的是康纳凶狠的瞪视和猛然紧闭的房门。  
康纳离家出走了，位置大概在前方一千米左右的山顶上。

 

THE END


End file.
